


Sappy line prompts

by serendipitous_rambles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I'll update tags as I go along, Lumax, Mileven, Some good old fluff, Tumblr Prompt, i'll post a few prompts here, that i haven't written in soooo long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Sappy line prompts from Tumblr:1. "I thought you didn't want me" (mileven)2. "Please don't leave me" (mileven)3. "Why haven't you kissed me yet?" (mileven)4. "I'm in love with you" (mileven)5. "Please marry me" & "I've been waiting all my life for you" (mileven)6. "Please don't leave me" (Lumax)7. "Because I love you" (mileven)





	1. I thought you didn't want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mileven & the line prompt "I thought you didn't want me"

“And the zoomer saves the day again.” Max leaned back in her chair, folding her arms.

 

“Bullshit.” Lucas said, “You didn't do anything, it was me.”

 

The table began bickering over which of their characters had done the most in the recent campaign, and Mike rolled his eyes.

 

El sat next to him quietly, watching between Dustin and Lucas start a heated debate.

 

“It was all me.” Will stood up and raised his hands. “There. You can all quit bickering.”

 

“Shit.” Max grabbed Lucas’ wrist and tilted it so she could read the time on his watch. “I have to go or my mom is going to kill me.”

 

“I can give you a ride back on my bike?” Lucas stood out his chair.

 

“Thanks, stalker.” Max grabbed her skateboard and followed Lucas up the basement stairs. “Catch you weirdos later.”

 

One by one, the Wheeler basement began to empty, until it was just Mike and El.

 

“How are you liking DnD?” Mike made his way to the couch where El had moved after the table cleared. “I know it's not exactly real life monsters, but it's close.” He laughed, but El seemed a little quieter than usual.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” He stopped rambling when he noticed she hadn't responded.

 

El nodded but then shrugged. “I just keep thinking about how I missed out on so much last year.”

 

It was still a difficult subject, neither of them really wanting to acknowledge it. But now and again they managed to talk about it, because that's how they would begin to heal. 

  
  


**“** When I came to the school and saw Max, I felt... jealous?” She had told him before about the time she tried to find him. She raised an eyebrow, checking she'd used the word right. It didn't happen so much anymore, she knew a lot of things, but the old habit of second guessing herself didn't go away over night.

**“I thought you didn't want me.”** she looked down at her hands, pulling at a bit of loose skin by her thumb. “That I wasn't part of the party anymore…”

 

Mike reached out his hand, resting it on her shoulder. “You know that's not true, right?” He tilted his head down so he could meet her eyes as she lifted her head slightly. 

 

“I mean, I didn't exactly treat Max fairly myself when we first met. I guess I was also scared that if I let her into the party... I'd be letting go of you.”

 

There was a moment of silence, the memories of last year still stung. 

 

“But I was wrong. I think I realise now that just because you're letting someone new into your life, doesn't mean there isn't still room for those already there, or those we think are...gone.” he hesitated before saying that last word. The weight of it tight in his chest. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but he could see now that a part of him had believed El was gone for good, no matter how much it killed him to admit it.

 

“I want to say sorry.” El looked up properly, and Mike could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes. “I want to be part of the party.”

 

Mike almost laughed, “El, you  _ are  _ a part of the party. For now and forever. You're our mage.”

 

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. But Mike put his arm around her and pulled her against his chest. He could somehow calm her while simultaneously making her feel like she might explode. 

One thing was for certain though, that Mike and the party want her, and they always will.


	2. Please don't leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute summer fluff of mileven and the prompt "please don't leave me"

El lived for these moments. The quiet moments of the summer where time seemed to practically stand still. She loved lying in the sun, in the meadow near where the cabin used to be. Of course the cabin is still there, but she's no longer confined to it's walls and instead she has a new home in the suburbs, only a few minutes’ walk from Mike. 

 

She rolled over from her back on to her stomach, and rested her head on her elbow. Mike was lying on his back beside her, eyes closed, one arm behind his head and the other resting on his stomach. El watched his steady breathing for a moment. 

 

Her eyes drifted over to the picnic basket they'd brought with them, but sadly all that remained were the tupperware boxes with a few sad crumbs as the only evidence of any eggos.

 

She sighed, turning back to Mike. His head rolled to the side, and El saw a frown appear on his once peaceful face.

 

It was almost inaudible, but El thought she made out a faint, “No…”

 

“No?” She sat up, scooching over to hear him better. “Mike?”

 

“Please, El don't…” 

 

She lightly touched his arm, “Mike? I didn't do anything. Wake up!” She shook his arm, panic setting in her chest. She didn't know what was wrong with him.

 

“Please,  **please don't leave me.** ” He sat up sharply, his eyes wet from tears and his chest rising and falling frantically. After a few seconds, his vision cleared and he saw El.

 

“Mike. You were speaking…” she still held his arm, her grip tightening. “I didn't know how to...you said my name.”

 

“I'm ok, I just had a bad dream.” He tried to reassure her.

 

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, his head falling to her shoulder. “It's not ok, Mike.”

 

He sniffed against her shoulder and his hold around her tightened.

 

“You were gone.” He finally said, his voice mumbled against her shoulder. “I thought you'd left me again. That I'd lost you.”

 

She rested her hands either side of his face, moving his head so he would look her in the eyes. “You won't lose me. Not again. I promised you.”

 

“I know.” He nodded, running a hand under his eye to dry it. “But I can't get over this fear that one day I'll wake up, and all this has been a dream. And that you really are gone.”

 

She kissed his cheek, then leaned her own head against his shoulder. “You promise I won't lose  _ you? _ ” She whispered, and she felt him nod.

 

“I promise.”

 

“I'm not going to break my promise. Not ever.”

 

“I won't either.” He kissed the top of her head, leaning his cheek against her hair.

 

El lived for these moments. Where they would be vulnerable with each other. It reminded El of how human she was, that those feelings aren't easy, and everyone feels them. But together, they'd figure it out. One day.

 


	3. Why haven't you kissed me yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mileven and the prompt: "why haven't you kissed me yet?"
> 
> (also i know it's november but i'm feeling so christmassy)

**23rd December, 1985**

 

  


El (with a little help from Joyce) had managed to convince Hopper to decorate their new home for Christmas. He hadn't done it in years, not since Sara...but he wanted El to have the best Christmas possible since they were finally out of that cabin and in a real house.

 

It didn't take long before El was planning her first Christmas party, with all her friends bustling through the door in the most horrendous Christmas jumpers imaginable (“no ugly jumper, no party” were the rules).

 

Mike had possibly the _worst_ one, courtesy of his Grandma's yearly knitting, but El actually liked it. But he always looked cute in anything, so she was a little biased.

 

Will had let El borrow his boombox, and he'd even tried teaching her how to dance but he never could get it quite like Joyce had taught him.

 

The party was winding down, but El still had one thing on her Christmas “to do” list that she hadn't quite done yet. In the Christmas movies she'd seen, the couple always kissed underneath some leaves hanging from the ceiling.

 

She'd asked Hopper where they could get some, and they made their way back into the woods. There were big clumps of those leaves hanging from the trees. Mistletoe.

 

She'd wanted to use her powers, just pick some from the tree. But Hop suggested they need to “keep low” still and not use powers for “unnecessary tasks”. These “unnecessary tasks” included not using powers to complete chores or to trip someone up in public if they “looked at you funny”. (Although El still thought that the girl who turned her nose up when El and Mike went to the bowling alley deserved it…)

 

After precariously standing on a chair to reach the ceiling, El admired the little hanging clump of mistletoe. Only thing she couldn't figure out was how to get Mike under it.

 

All night she'd tried but he hadn't noticed it, which was odd because he was so tall it was practically eye height with him.

 

Eventually she gave up, and grabbed him by the arm.

 

“El, what?” He laughed at the determined look on her face.

 

She looked up, pretending to be shocked. “Oh, look what's up there.”

 

He rolled his eyes playfully, reaching up and touching the bit of mistletoe. “Mistletoe.” He said.

 

He just looked at her, a playful smile on his face. But El was getting impatient.

 

She looked up at him, arms folded. Her mouth was parted in a huge grin. “ **Why haven't you kissed me yet?** ”

 

He laughed and rested his hands on her waist as her hands moved to circle around his neck. “Don't tell me what to do.”

 

But he couldn't help himself leaning forward, their noses touching. He smiled, before kissing her slowly.

 

“On second thought,” Mike said as she pulled away. “Maybe you should tell me what to do more often.”

  
  
  
  



	4. I'm in love with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mileven and the line prompt: "i'm in love with you"

Mike watched as El skipped up the steps of the front porch of her new home. During the summer, Hopper had looked for somewhere decent for El to live now she was allowed out and about. She deserved a real home after all she'd been through.

 

El was happy there, and it showed whenever Mike took her home. She loved spending time with him, but she loved having somewhere to return to.

 

She gladly hopped up the steps, and Mike hung back for once. 

 

“Mike?” She smiled, waving an arm in the air. “Why're you looking at me like that?”

 

Mike didn't realise he was doing it, but according to the rest of the party he had a look reserved only for El. Not that he was complaining. Mike couldn't help it, she was just...well she was  _ El _ .

 

Something had been weighing on his mind lately. How he felt around her. It scared him a little how much he really cared for her. How something so simple as her smiling caused him to feel sick to his stomach - but in the best way possible.

 

It was still all so new to him, feeling this way. But he couldn't put it into words.

 

He followed her up the steps on the porch, she was still smiling and waiting for him. If he didn't say something now, he never would.

 

“I think…” he started to say but then caught himself. No. He didn't  _ think _ , he  _ knew.  _ He always has. “No, I  _ am. _ ” 

 

El tilted her head, still unsure where Mike was going with this. Mike however was panicking. It wasn't how he wanted it to go for the first time. He wanted to be smooth, to be confident. Instead he'd messed up and had to start again, he was rambling and muttering. 

 

“El,” he held her hand tightly in his. “ **I'm in love with you.** ”

 

She didn't say anything at first, and Mike dropped her hand. He shouldn't have said that. It was too soon, he'd freaked her out.

 

“You are?” She looked up at him, features frozen. Mike knew there was no going back. He could lie and say “just kidding” but that wouldn't be true. He was in love with her, and there was no point trying to deny it.

 

Mike nodded stiffly.

 

Slowly, her face broke out into a smile as she leapt at him, crashing her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“I'm in love with you too.” She mumbled, burying her head against his chest. 

 

Mike sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around her waist. People said they were “too young”, but Mike couldn't help thinking that wasn't true. 

He knew he wasn't going to find anyone that could ever replace how he felt about El. And even if they were young, what did it matter? All that matters is that right now, all he knows is he loves El with all his heart. And wasn't that enough?

  
  
  



	5. "Please marry me" & "I've been waiting all my life for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sappy mileven prompt of "please marry me" and "i've been waiting all my life for you"

**November 4th, 1994**

  
  


The bed was empty when El woke up, which was strange for a Saturday, since Mike didn’t have work. She rolled over and saw a piece of paper where Mike’s head should have been. On it, scribbled in his messy handwriting was a little note:

 

_ El, I didn’t want to wake you as you looked so peaceful. I had to go out and run some errands. I left eggos in the toaster, I’ll be home soon. _

_ I love you, Mike x _

 

She got up and made her way to the kitchen to find the eggos waiting for her. While she was eating the phone rang, and she hesitated, looking back at her eggo and then the phone, before sighing as she put down her eggo.

 

“Hello?”

 

“El!” Hopper’s voice was over enthusiastic for this early in the day. “Did you and Mike have any plans for today?”

 

“No, I think Mike is just running errands.” she said, still looking at her eggo over on her plate. “Why?”

 

“I thought we could do something together, a father-daughter day?”

 

El couldn’t remember the last time she’d done something with just Hopper. “I’d love that.”

 

* * *

 

Mike had told a little lie that morning. He hadn’t really been out for errands. Well...he’d been out for a special errand. He’d arranged with Hopper for him to take El out for the day, so Mike could have time to prepare for something special.

 

He’d been thinking about it for a while. He supposed it always had been on his mind, and knew eventually one day they would get to this point. But over the last year, he’d really, seriously been considering it. And today was surely the perfect day. 

 

He was finally going to propose.

 

Mike had rehearsed a speech over and over again, pacing up and down their apartment, waiting for the moment she’d walk back through the door. He had lit so many candles he was scared to move about too much incase he accidentally set himself on fire. There was a bouquet of daisies placed on the table - her favourite flower since they were the first she’d seen bloom in the spring all those years ago.

 

He wanted everything to be perfect.

 

His heart practically stopped when he heard the key in the door, and his hand clutched tightly to the little box in his pocket.

 

10 years ago, to this exact day, she had walked back into his life after 353 days of not knowing if she was alive or dead. 10 years ago to the day did he realise he was helplessly and incurably in love.

 

When he saw her now, he still felt the same rush of happiness and love that he felt when they were 13. And that’s how he knew he wasn’t ever going to be able to live without her.

 

“Mike?” she stopped in the doorway, wide eyes scanning the room. She smiled in disbelief, he still managed to surprise her after so many years. “What’s all this?”

 

Mike’s throat was dry and his heart hammering in his ears so loud he couldn’t really hear her.

 

“I uh...I...El…” he stepped towards her and took her hand, pulling her further into the apartment.

 

“You did all this?” 

 

Mike nodded, still tightly holding her hand. “El, ten years ago you came back to me. After so long, but I never gave up hope. I never gave up that one day, I’d find you again. That you’d find me.”

 

She reached up to his face, cupping one of his cheeks. His voice wavered and she could see his eyes were glistening with tears.

 

“We promised…” she whispered, her own vision becoming misty as a lump formed in her throat.

 

“I didn’t think I’d ever feel this way, but even after ten years, it still feels like some kind of dream. That I’m going to wake up and you’re not real. But you are. You’re the realest, best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 

El sniffed, and he wiped a tear from her eyes, letting out a shaky breath as he knelt on one knee.

 

“El Hopper,  **please marry me.** ” 

 

El looked at the small box, the ring catching on the light of the candles. Mike was looking up at her, his heart about to burst if she didn’t say something soon.

 

“Mike, I remember all those days in the lab. How I’d be waiting for a day where I could be normal, I could have people that care about me. But I see now…” she let out a breath with a shaky, nervous laugh. “I see now that,  **I’ve been waiting all my life for** **_you._ ** ”

 

Mike still knelt there, holding his breath as he waited for her answer. “So….?”

 

She knelt down in front of him, placing her hand over his that was holding the ring box. “Yes. Mike Wheeler, I will marry you.”

 

He placed the ring on her finger, and she leaned forward, their lips meeting. It gave them the same feeling that it did the very first time, and every other time after. 

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Please don't leave me (Lumax)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done the prompt "please don't leave me", but this time it's some good old Lumax

“I thought you were a zoomer?” Lucas laughed, pedaling as fast as he could on his bike while trying to hide the fact that he was out of breath.

 

Max was a few feet away, trying to catch up on her skateboard. “It was an unfair start!” She shouted back.

 

A few blocks down Lucas had called a race, but Max hadn't been ready.

 

“I think you just don't want to admit that bikes are the superior vehicle.” He called over his shoulder.

 

Max rolled her eyes, pushing her feet against the floor faster to catch up. She looked up when she heard Lucas shout.

 

“Shit!”

 

She caught a glimpse of him rolling on the ground, his bike tipped over.  Lucas sat up, checking himself for cuts while Max skated over.

 

“Whoa, what happened?” She kicked her skateboard up under her arm and knelt down beside him.

 

His back bike tyre was still spinning, while the front one seemed flat.

 

“I think I hit a rock.” Lucas dusted himself off and took Max's hand in helping stand up. “I heard a pop and next thing I knew I was on the ground. Are you laughing at me?”

 

Max shook her head, biting back a grin. “No...of course not.”

 

He sighed bending down to look at his ruined tyre. “I need something to fix it...or I'll have to replace it entirely. Looks like I'm not going to the arcade this summer.”

 

“Seems skateboards are the superior vehicle after all.” Max shrugged and Lucas shook his head. 

 

She stepped back and dropped her skateboard to the floor.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Lucas called after her. “ **Please don't leave me!** ”

 

She waved a hand over her shoulder, and he watched her skate away. 

 

“Fine. I'll just have to carry this back to town. By myself.” Lucas mumbled to himself.

 

He tried to pick up his bike, but it was too heavy for him, and he began to slowly roll it back.

 

About 10 minutes later, he heard laughter. He looked up to see Max on her board with something sticking out her backpack.

 

“Did you really think I'd leave you stranded, Stalker?” She stopped in front of him, taking out a tyre repair kit.

 

“You did.” he folded his arms.

 

“I came back.” She laughed, and Lucas couldn't help but smile. “Now come on, before my step-dad figures out I stole his tools.”

 

Lucas watched as she pumped up his bike tyre, patching it up. “Easy.” She stood up, wiping her hands on her shorts.

 

“You're amazing, you know that?” He smiled. Max wasn't one to blush easily, but somehow Lucas was the only one who had that effect on her.

 

“Let me look at your hand.” She held hers out and he placed his in hers. “There's a small bruise but other than that you'll be ok. Isn't anything I haven't had when falling off my board.”

 

She lingered holding his hand, and he squeezed hers. “Thanks, mad Max. You're always looking out for me.”

 

“Because you look out for me.” 

 

They walked back to town, hands intertwined. Max held her skateboard under her arm while Lucas pulled his bike behind him.

 

“Bikes are still superior to skateboards.” He said, and Max playfully nudged his shoulder.

 

“You wish.”

  
  



	7. Because I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mileven and the prompt: "because I love you"

“El, I can't let you go in there by yourself.” Mike held her hand so tightly she was beginning to lose feeling. 

 

Everything was happening so fast all over again. But it was down to her. She had to. No one else could end this. 

 

“Mike, it's not safe.” She tried to free her grip from his.

 

His forehead creased in that way when he was distressed, and she  _ hated  _ seeing him like that. But it killed her to know  _ she  _ was the reason his face was like that. 

 

“It always comes down to that.” His grip finally loosened. “You look at me like...like I'm wounded.” Mike's voice lacked the usual softness it had when he spoke to El. 

 

“Because I won't let you risk your life?” She folded her arms, matching his cold tone. 

 

They'd never had an argument before, but this was something more than just an argument. 

 

“I'm coming in there with you!” He shouted. 

 

“I need you here with the rest of the party. I need you to keep watch.”

 

He waved a hand dismissively, “they'll be fine without me.”

 

Mike could be so stubborn when he wanted to be, and El was at her wits end. She didn't want him to get hurt. He didn't know just how much it would kill her if he got hurt because she couldn't protect him.

 

He just didn't understand. She couldn't let him do this, couldn't let him risk his life. “Why can't you just let me go!” 

 

Mike ran a hand through his hair, face red with anger. “ **Because I love you!** ”

 

It was the first time he’d said it, and El’s breath caught in her throat. That wasn’t how he’d wanted to say it, not how he pictured the moment. He certainly hadn’t planned on shouting it at her in anger. But it had just slipped out. It was true though, he loved her. He loved her so much it hurt. And that was why he couldn’t watch her leave, couldn’t let her go, even if it did mean he could be hurt.

 

“Mike-”

 

“I love you, El. So I'm not leaving. I'm  _ not  _ leaving.” He firmly rested his hand on her cheek, out of breath from shouting. 

 

She fell against his chest, and could feel how fast his heart was beating.

 

“You can't…” she shook her head, burying it further against him as he gently rubbed her back. “I love you, and that's why you have to trust me, Mike.” 

 

He didn't say anything, only held her tighter.

 

“I can't let you follow me, if you...if you didn't…” she couldn't even finish that sentence. “I couldn't bare it if something happened to you because of me.”

 

Finally he spoke, his voice shaky. “Do you promise you'll come back?”

 

“I'll always promise.”

 

He hesitated before letting go. He couldn't lose her again, there was always that fear in his mind that she wouldn't come back. But she had before, and while he feared this would be the time she didn't... she'd promised. And no matter what, no matter how long it took, she always kept up her promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone on tumblr sending me prompts! i had fun and it was nice to get back into writing. maybe if i have time i'll start a new fic, we'll see xx
> 
> (also happy mileven day! 7th Nov )


End file.
